Gruvia One Shot: The ex-fiancé
by nalu793
Summary: Juvia runs into her ex fiancé on the street while with Gray, Natsu, and Lucy. What will happen? WARNING: lemon


Natsu, Lucy, Gray, and Juvia, were walking in Magnolia. Natsu had his arm over Lucy, and Gray and Juvia were holding hands.

They were cracking jokes and messing around.

Juvia suddenly stopped in her tracks. Gray turned around to see her, their hands still locked together.

"Juvia?" Gray walked over to her. "Juvia, are you ok?" He let go of her hand and shook her shoulders a bit.

"Hi." A man said.

"Fake salamander? Oh, hey!" Gray heard Lucy say.

"Ugh, would you stop calling me that? My name is-" he stopped when he saw Juvia. They stared at each other.

"Bora.." Juvia said lightly. Gray followed her gaze to the man behind him. It was Bora, Natsu had fought him when him and Lucy had first met, but Bora and Juvia had a history.

It started raining.

Juvia shivered. Gray saw this and took off his jacket and put it over her, grabbing her attention.

"Juvia, who is this guy?" Gray asked, rubbing her shoulders to try and heat her up. "My ex-fiancé." Juvia said, looking back to Bora.

Gray's eyes widened as he looked towards the man in front of him.

"I see you still have that rain problem." Bora said with a sigh. Juvia felt tears sting the corners of her eyes.

"I-I don't." She said with a shaky voice. "Tch, then why did it all the sudden start raining? It's the middle of summer for god sakes!" Bora yelled.

Juvia felt a few tears escape from her eyes. "B-because y-you're here. This hasn't happened f-for years." Juvia stepped back, her lip quivering. Suddenly, she bolted away.

"Juvia!" Gray yelled. Lucy ran after her. Gray turned around to Bora, anger burning in his eyes, he was about to punch him when he felt a firm grip stop him.

"Calm down, bud." Natsu said. He had a hard face. Gray jerked away his hand and glared at Bora. He lifted him up by his collar.

"You made Juvia cry. If I **ever** see you again, so help me, I will tear you to bits." Gray dropped him to the floor and walked away, Natsu trailing behind.

Gray and Natsu turned the corner to see Lucy hugging Juvia while they sat on the wet ground. Lucy looked up to see Gray.

"Here you should talk to her." Lucy said, standing up and gesturing Gray to Juvia. Gray crouched down and embraced Juvia while she's cried into his chest

"Juvia, tell me what's wrong." Lucy gestured to Natsu for them to leave, he did as told and they left Gray and Juvia alone.

Gray tightened the coat around her. "I-I don't exactly know. I-I c-can't- I don't-" Gray interrupted her by kissing her. He pulled away.

"Juvia, calm down. Come on, let's go home." Gray picked up Juvia and she curled into his chest, sobbing.

Gray started walking, the rain had stopped once Juvia had calmed down and fallen asleep in his arms. He smiled down at her.

Gray got to his house and unlocked the door, careful not to wake up Juvia. He walked into his bedroom and set her down on the bed.

Gray began to walk away when he felt a light tug on his arm, he turned to Juvia, who had a sad look and a few tears running down her face.

"Stay. Please." She said. Gray crawled into bed next to her. He cradled her in his arms and she soon fell asleep.

Gray watched her, smoothing her hair with his hands. He yawned and decided he should try to sleep too. He kissed her head and fell asleep.

 **Juvia's POV**

I woke up cold. Gray was gone but I wasn't wet anymore. I looked down to see that I was only in my underwear and bra.

"Ahh!" Gray rushed in. "Juvia?! Are you ok?" I blushed madly and pulled the sheets up to my nose.

Gray was in his underwear too, but that was normal.

"G-Gray? W-why am I in my underwear?" I asked, hesitantly.

"Your clothes were wet, so I put them in the dryer." He walked over to me and sat on the bed. He grabbed the back of my head and kissed my forehead.

"You scared me there." He said as we tapped foreheads. "S-sorry." I replied.

"Juvia..." he said and pulled away. "Can you tell me what happened today?"

I started to sweat, not knowing what to say.

I looked away. Gray sighed.

"Can you at least tell me who this 'Bora' guy is?"

I looked at him and sighed. I sat up in the bed.

"He's my ex-fiancé. He dumped me because everywhere I went, it rained. When we first met, I told you that was the first time I had seen the sky, and I wasn't lying. It was."

I pulled on the sheets on top of me. Tears built up in my eyes.

"Today, I cried, not because I still love him. I never did. I cried because it brought back memories of when nobody would even look at me without a disgusted face. Everyone hated and teased me because rain went where I went."

I felt a few tears leave my eyes. "And he was one of them."

I felt Gray's hand reach up and swipe away my tears.

"Juvia... do I make you feel that way?" He asked. I looked up at his worried face.

"Well, no." I responded.

"You make me feel the opposite. You make me feel happy, you saved me from the rain. I couldn't possibly cry when thinking about you, unless it were tears of happiness." I smiled.

Gray brought my face close, his hand still on my cheek from earlier.

"Juvia..." Suddenly, our lips crashed together. Our tongues danced in sync with each other.

He pulled away, a line of spit connecting our mouths.

"W-what was that for?" I asked, my cheeks turning pink.

"You're so cute." He smirked. I turned bright red.

"I love you Juvia." I smiled. "I love you too, Gray-sama."

 **Gray POV**

I looked at Juvia, her face pink.

"W-what was that for?" She asked. Damn she is so adorable.

"You're so cute." She turned bright red. "I love you Juvia."

She smiled. "I love you too, Gray-sama." _Sama._ I love it when she calls me that.

I kissed her again, I couldn't help myself, her lips were too sweet. I threw her back on the mattress. She looked at me with wide eyes as I sucked her neck.

"G-Gray-s-sama." She said, slightly moaning.

"Keep calling me that and I might have to do dirty things to you." I smirked. She turned red, I love it when I do that to her.

I continued to suck her like a vampire. My hand slid down to her panties. I felt her eyes go wide.

I started to rub her clit through her underwear. She pulled at my hand.

"Stop." She said. I pulled away, tilting my head to the side.

"What's wrong?" I asked. She blushed.

"Well it's just, embarrassing. You're touching me, _there._ "

"Do you not want me to?" I said, beginning to un-mount her. She grabbed my arm.

"No, I just- just take it slow. O-ok?" I nodded.

I took off her bra and panties and slid myself under the blankets to her womanhood. My hands reached up and squished her boobs while I licked her clit and entrance.

Juvia started to moan.

"Gray." Juvia said while squeezing my arm a bit. I looked at her and nodded. She was telling me she was ready.

I unzipped my pants and saw Juvia's eyes go wide. I smirked at her reaction.

"Like what you see?" I asked. She turned bright red.

I put my manhood at her entrance and looked at her one last time.

"You sure you're ready?" I asked, hesitantly. She nodded her head at me. I kissed her sweetly and pushed my tip into her hole.

"Youre so tight." I groaned as I continued to put myself into her.

She moaned and squealed a bit. I looked down at her with a worried face.

"You ok?" I asked. She kissed me and nodded her head.

I started to sweat and I could feel she was too.

I began a steady rhythm but kept adding speed every so often.

 **Juvia POV**

Gray started going at a faster pace. I moaned and squeezed the pillow under my head while shut my eyes closed.

"Gray..." I yelled his name. He started going fast and groaning.

Suddenly, I felt like I was at my limit. He went a little longer and we both came.

Gray plopped right next to me on the bed, exhuasted.

Even though I wasn't doing anything, I still felt extremely exhausted also.

I looked to Gray. He was laying on his back, breathing deep. I took his arm and put it over me while scooting up to his chest.

I sat there, laying on his chest, while he cooled me down using his ice maker powers. I fell alseep in that very position.

The next morning, Gray told me he wanted to go find Bora and talk to him. I knew he meant he wanted to beat him up though.

I got ready, wearing my usual dress. Gray got ready too, and we left.

We walked around Magnolia until we saw Bora leaning against a brick wall. Gray and I were holding hands and I could feel his heart rate pick up.

"Shh, calm down." I said, rubbing his arm repeatedly.

We walked over to Bora, who noticed us immediately.

 **Gray POV**

Juvia and I walked over to Bora. I felt rage flowing through my body as we came closer to him.

Bora scoffed, looking at our hands.

"Bora, I believe you have something to say to Juvia." I said, gesturing to Juvia.

"Yeah, how the heck did you manage to get a guy like this? I mean, _you!_ " Bora yelled.

I felt my blood heat up and rage spread across my body. I went at him but Juvia wrapped her arms around my waist in an attempt to stop me.

"Oh, I see he has anger issues." Bora rolled his eyes. This angered me even more.

"He doesn't, he's just, protective of me." Juvia replied.

Bora scoffed. "Why? Why would he be protective of you?"

"Well, because- because..." Juvia's grip around me loosened a bit. I could tell she didn't know what to say.

"I don't believe it. He's probably just scamming you." Her grip lightened more. I slightly turned around to look at her. Tears were bridging escape.

"Juvia?" I asked. Her grip let go of me entirely. I turned around to fully look at her. She was staring off it space and I cupped her face in my hands.

She looked at me. "Why do you protect me? Why are you with me?" She asked. A few tears fell from her eyes.

"Because I love you Juvia. It hurts me to see you hurt. And it angers me when you're with someone other than me. Because I love you."

She smiled slightly. "Ok." I turned back around to Bora.

I picked him up by the collar and slammed him into the ground.

"Why the hell would you ask her that?!" I yelled.

"Because, I wanted to take her from you." He smirked. I pushed him harder into the ground, obviously hurting his chest.

"Gray!" I heard Juvia yell. I turned around to Juvia's worried face. I let go of Bora and he scurried away.

"Gray, you've got to stop doing that, or you'll get into serious trouble." She said in a worried voice as I walked up to her.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh yeah, with who?" I shouldn't have asked.

Juvias eyes turned dark and she pointed a finger at me, backing me against the wall.

"Now you listen to me mister, you keep acting like that and I'll break you like a stick and you won't get any sex. Hear me?"

"O-ok." I said nervously. I had never seen her like this.

She backed away. "Ok! Let's get going!" She said in a cheerful voice. I exhaled deeply. Damn that was scary.

She turned away to start walking but I grabbed her arm so she would look at me, I kissed her passionately.

I pulled away and she looked at me wide eyed.

"Gray?" She asked.

"Sorry, I just really needed to do that. I missed your sweet lips." I replied.

She blushed slightly then smiled. "Ok."


End file.
